


Extra Credit

by LiamNL



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bug me to write more, Episode: s03 Chasseuse de Kwamis | Kwamibuster, One whole Marichat Balcony scene, Why does everything look so short in AO3 text formats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamNL/pseuds/LiamNL
Summary: Marinette was Multimouse, that much was true. And getting more info from the heroes themselves would be difficult. She couldn't go public with her findings, but that didn't quell her curiosity. That only left one option, interrogate the only available source of information.Update as of 06-04-2020:My hyperfixation on Miraculous Ladybug has ended and thus I will freeze all my meagre stories for the time being, I may happen upon them again sometime in the future but for now I will spend more time on other fandoms.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. The Interrogation

“Homework can be found in the classroom online, now pack up. Class dismissed”. The bell rang loudly through the school. Signalling the start of the next period, slowly the class made it’s way to the door to whatever class they had next. Mildly relaxing after an hour with Mlle. Mendeleiev. She was already one of the strictest teachers in the school before the whole True or False fiasco. But she seemed to be acting twice as mean, seemingly to regain her authority over the classes. 

Then again she did appear on a show known for hosting conspiracy theorists, who were being judged by a joke panel. For crying out loud a man in a banana suit was judging if pyramids were secret spaceships that ran out of fuel. However before the class quietly filled out of the room she spoke up again “Marinette, stay here for a bit. We need to discuss your performance on the last test”. Suddenly tensing Marinette stared at her teacher before silently deflating a bit, she just barely passed her last physics test, so a good scolding was in order she assumed. However when the last student left the room the permanent frown on Mlle. Mendeleiev’s face dropped a bit to show a face full of curiosity and suspicion.

“Is there something I can help you with Mlle. Mendeleiev?”. As if startled by the sudden sound Mendeleiev started moving again, gesturing for Marinette to sit down in a seat in front of her desk. This has to be about the test, I knew I should’ve been studying more. But the curious gaze the teacher kept on her started to erode that thought. Several other thoughts starting vying for attention in her head, speculating if the teacher had seen through her trick, maybe a new lie from Lila, or maybe somebody had gotten injured, or worse a dead relative. Mendeleiev opened her mouth, clearing her throat. Pulling Marinette from her thoughts and reacting with a curious expression of her own.

“Marinette, could you tell me exactly what happened the day I got akumatized?”, the curiosity hadn’t entirely left her face. “Could you explain to me how you got chosen by Ladybug to wield a Miraculous?”. There it was, out in the open. Though she had staged the entire interaction with the help of the Fox miraculous, she hadn’t thought that it would lead to this confrontation. Her entire aim was to throw off Chat Noir from suspecting Marinette was Ladybug. And that required a witness to give a good reason that Marinette couldn’t take up the Mouse Miraculous another day. Granted it didn’t explain her absences or her tardiness as well. But Chat seemed convinced and hasn’t brought up since.

Before she could even come up with an answer to the question Mendeleiev opened her mouth again. Rapidly assaulting the young girl with a flurry of questions, pertaining to Kwamis and the Miraculous itself. “How is it activated?”, “Are there many more Miraculouses?”, “What was the creature associated with Multimouse?”, “Do you know what Ladybug looks like without the mask?”, “Why did she choose you, do you know her from school?”, “What powers do the Miraculous grant their wearers?”. Question after question with no pause in between, the overexcited science teacher didn’t even give her a chance to respond. Eventually Marinette lost the trail and held up her hands in an attempt to slow down the woman. Thinking about what she could and could not disclose to get her off her back, before realizing that she can’t really share anything at all.

“Mlle. Mendeleiev please slow down, I don’t know what you are talking about” she tried to play it off. But Mendeleiev wasn’t having it, face contorting to an authoritative glare. “Marinette don’t lie to me, I saw you remove your necklace and give it to Ladybug on the roof of the studio.”. Marinette feigned giving up and tried to throw her off, “I’m sorry Mlle. Mendeleiev but I can’t say anything. Ladybug trusted me with the Miraculous, anything I say could come back to Hawk Moth”. Mendeleiev let out a heavy sigh, admitting her defeat. She would try again, maybe a less direct approach would be more successful. “Alright then, you’re dismissed. Get to your next class”. Marinette started walking to the door, but when she noticed the time on the clock she turned around quickly and coughed awkwardly. “Excuse me Mlle. but could you write a late note for me?”, begrudgingly the older woman moved to her desk to scribble a quick note explaining why Marinette would be late. And passed it to the lingering student. Who quickly thanked her and sprinted out the door to her next class. Hearing a loud “No running in the hallways!” from somewhere behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's another fic concept that only has it's first chapter written. Based on the premise that Mendeleiev saw that Marinette detransformed when she took off the necklace. 
> 
> Coming up next in this fic when I can get arsed to make more: Marichat balcony scene with Chat praising Marinette for her work during the battle. Alya being suspicious about where Marinette was during the rest of the school day (she was suddenly gone whilst watching the broadcast). The titular extra credit questions Mendeleiev sneaks in to her next mock tests to try and gather information on the kwami's. Several classmates their reactions to these questions and if they were smart enough to not answer them. (Also yes I know it's also confirmed that Chloé has a miraculous but she's a brat so wouldn't just give up the info when interrogated like Marinette might've)
> 
> For those who also read my other way too short story, chapter 2 of Silence is Golden is near completed but I can't for the life of me write angst so I struggle with the last few sentences.


	2. Chapter 2

A low knocking sound came from the door to the classroom, a second later a meek black haired girl poked her head around the door silently asking for permission to enter from Mlle. Bustier. The teacher grants access with a fond yet exasperated eyeroll. Marinette approaches the desk holding out her late notice and drops it there for the teacher to review. Nodding contently she allows Marinette to move to her seat next to Alya. When she is finally seated again the teacher continues her lecture on the French language.

As Marinette is pulling the appropriate materials out of her backpack a small note gets slid to her part of the desk. ‘What did Mendeleiev need from you?’, she pulled a pencil out of her case and set to writing her response: ‘About the last pop quiz, talk about it later’. With a content nod Alya returned her gaze to the front of the class. During this exchange a small red blur moved unnoticed from Marinette’s purse to a blue bag containing a sleeping black blur.

* * *

“So we both know you cut it close with the test but what did she need to talk about then? You passed it right?”

“I know, maybe she wanted to scare me straight so I’ll do better on the next test”

“How did you even get such a bad grade? Didn’t you study for like the entire weekend?”

Marinette let out a nervous chuckle. “Aaw you know with all those akuma’s running around and with how bad my sleep schedule is I never really found the time to really get cramming”

“Yeah, I get that” she sighed dramatically. “Especially if you want to get any good footage of the fights. I wasn’t even able to get any footage for Mendeleiev’s akumatization cause Principal buzzkill said we needed to sit out the entire hour”. Suddenly Alya perked up, “Speaking of which, where did you and Adrien run off to? Keeping a relationship secret from your bestie?” She said raising her eyebrows quickly implying an innuendo.

Startled Marinette grinned anxiously as she tried to assemble a good excuse on the fly, “Oh I um, just thought that. Hmmm, because Mlle. Mendeleiev was out of the program I would have some time to run home.” She scrambled, “To get my lunch! I had forgotten to pack extra lunch and I had missed breakfast again so I was staaarving” she finished off with a big grin.

From the next table over Adrien was having a hard time trying to keep a grin off his face as he listened in on Alya and Marinette’s conversation. Though it was sad that Multimouse wouldn’t be fighting alongside them again it might be for the best. Everybody knew Marinette despised liars but apparently that also meant she was horrible at coming up with excuses.

A small smile coming over his face he thought back to that day and what happened in the bathroom. How he had thought that Marinette and Ladybug were the same person, at the time he had been ecstatic. But after seeing Marinette next to Ladybug (gazing lovingly at her all the while he might add, maybe she had a thing for superheroes?) he quickly threw that theory out the window, as much happiness as it had brought him. He made a quick mental note to pass by Marinette’s balcony during his evening run to talk about her having been Multimouse and how proud he was of her, and then got knocked out of his silent reverie by Nino who poked him with a straw.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Dude, Kim was asking you something”.

Smiling the boy turned to the other teen at the table and prompted him to ask his question again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter man returns, with another chapter that he just typed out in half an hour and hated the moment he hit post. Even thought people seem to enjoy stuff I myself loathe at the moment. I haven't really done enough writing these past months so I'm trying to ease back in to it again which also means I am overtly perfectionist about everything but am also too lazy to edit it all to my liking. Anyway here is a short in between plot points chapter. This fic is probably not even going to hit the 10000 mark at this point but c'est la vie.
> 
> Update as of 06-04-2020:  
My hyperfixation on Miraculous Ladybug has ended and thus I will freeze all my meagre stories for the time being, I may happen upon them again sometime in the future but for now I will spend more time on other fandoms.


End file.
